


another phone call to europe

by taxicab12



Series: we change together [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Everyone still calls Sophie, F/M, M/M, Parker is still working on the emotions thing but she’s getting there, Saying I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: Sophie checked the time, doing quick math in her head. It was nearly midnight in Portland which meant, while not impossible, it was unlikely Parker was calling about a job.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux & Parker (Leverage)
Series: we change together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792609
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	another phone call to europe

Sophie Devereaux was sitting outside a café in Amsterdam when her phone rang. She considered ignoring it, but glanced at the caller ID anyway.

She answered. “Nate not answering his phone?”

“No,” Parker said, calling from a warehouse in Portland that not even her friends knew the location of. “Well, yes, actually, I left him a voicemail yesterday and he never called me back. But I figured it out.”

“Mhmm,” Sophie said, fairly certain she was the reason that Nate hadn’t answered that phone call.

“It’s just... you’re good with people and emotions and stuff.”

Sophie checked the time, doing quick math in her head. It was nearly midnight in Portland which meant, while not impossible, it was unlikely Parker was calling about a job.

“Is this about Hardison?” She asked.

“No,” Parker said. “Well, sort of.”

“What is it, Parker?”

“It’s just... me and Hardison have been dating for a while, right? And I like dating him and I like him, so everything should be good.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I... sometimes I think I feel about Eliot the same way I feel about Hardison. Is that bad?”

Sophie could tell the exact face Parker had to have been making. “It’s not bad to love.”

“Love,” Parker said. “I love them?”

“That’s what it sounds like to me.”

“That’s not normal is it?” She asked, but didn’t sound very bothered by the thought. “I  _love_ them.”

A man in a suit, far too nice to be wearing at a café this time of morning approached Sophie. 

“I’ve got to go,” she said, standing. “Good luck.”

“Wait, Soph—“

She stepped forward, shaking the man’s hand. “Ah, nice to meet you, Mr. Bauer,” she said with a heavy Boston accent.

Several hours later and several time zones away, Parker entered the brewpub, going straight to the back room, where Hardison was working to finish up a briefing.

“Hey,” he said. “Eliot’s in the kitchen making eggs if you want anything.”

“I’m good,” she said, sitting down beside him, one hand gripping the table. She bit her tongue, just for a moment. “I love you.”

Hardison looked up at her, a soft smile on his face. “I love you too, babe.”

She nodded. “Ok. Good.”

“Good,” he said.

Eliot burst in, two plates in hand. “You better not drown this in ketchup, Hardison.”

“You better not be judging how I eat,” Hardison snapped back.

Parker smiled, just slightly.

She loved them.

Yeah, she loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just realized I hadn’t put Sophie in any of these and she are Parker are so great together


End file.
